A Strong Bond Can Survive
by Reisei95
Summary: This is taking place during the Battle City arc. This will be a 3-part saga. Not connected with "His Treasure." When Yami discovers his past he finds that he was a Pharaoh 5000 years ago. But what does Sarah have to do with it? YamiXOC


**Hey! This is my second story! I'm sooooo excited to have it put up! I'm planning to have this be a 3-part saga, so please be patient because it could be a while until I finish this first part and get part 2 and part 3 out. Plus I have to keep on updating "His Treasure," which I'm having such a hard time writing this one small but important scene. I hate writers block! But no worries once I get passed it I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Alright! Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters! I only own Sarah who is my own creation!**

**Oh! This story for the most part will be in Sarah's point of view. Just thought I'd let you know!**

**Bold-Sarah's thoughts**

"_A Strong Bond Can Survive (part 1)"_

**Chapter 1**

The bell for school to let out rang. I looked outside and rain was pouring down on the city of Domino on this late afternoon. I walked from my last class to my locker in my short blue pleaded skirt, white shirt, pink blazer with a blue tie, white socks and brown shoes. I hated these uniforms! I don't have a problem with wearing skirts or anything, but it was just so uncomfortable!

Anyway, I opened my locker and fixed my copper red hair that reached an inch or two below my chin in the small mirror in my locker. I checked my makeup to make sure my thick rocker-style eyeliner wasn't smeared. Then when I turned to put my books in my backpack, I saw a note on top of my books. It was folded. I reached for it and the minute I opened it I recognized the handwriting.

"_Dear Sarah,_

_Please meet me after class in front of the school. I have a favor to ask of you._

_Your friend, Yugi"_

**What does Yugi need me to do?**

**My name is Sarah Lexington. I'm in the 10****th**** grade and I'm 16 years old. I live here in Domino City, Japan. I'm also a ballet dancer at the Domino City Ballet Company.**

**Yugi, the guy who wrote me the note, is one of my greatest friends here. I still remember how I met him and the rest of our friends. It was when I first moved here and it was my first day of school. I wasn't having a good day already and to add on to that the school sluts were making fun of me. Saying I was ugly, trashy, and numerous other things. For crying out loud they didn't know a thing about me and they were saying all these things! I was taking the criticism in silence, but believe me I wanted to kick those bitches' asses! I just didn't want to get in trouble on my first day.**

**Then out of nowhere Yugi and his friends Tea, Tristen and Joey came and told them to leave me alone. The sluts left reluctantly. My first impression of Yugi was that he looked about twelve years old and was so adorable! I later found out he was the same age as me. Tristen and Joey were the funny guys of the group and they were able to make me feel better with their humor. Tea was a very head-strong, confident girl who offered for me to become their friend. Of course I agreed! Ever since then we have all been friends, along with another great friend of mine, Dialiah (who will appear a little later on in the story.). **

I finished getting my things and then I went out to the front of the school under the patio covering because the rain still hadn't let up. And there was Yugi waiting patiently for me. "Hey Yugi! Did you need me for something?" I asked as I ran up to him.

"Hey Sarah! Actually, I do need your help with one thing. You see, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle has been very troubled lately. I was wondering if you could spend the day with him tomorrow. You know, just to cheer him up." He asked.

"Okay Yugi, I would be happy to help. But I never really met him. You don't think it will be a bit weird?" I asked.

"No not at all! He's been asking to get to know you since you and I became friends. This is your chance to get to know each other!"

"Okay I'll do it! What time and where?"

"Eleven o'clock at the main square downtown! Thank you so much Sarah!"

"No problem Yugi!" I said as he ran out into the rain on his way home.

**Okay I was officially nervous! I've never met the "spirit." All I know is that he's the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, this ancient Egyptian artifact that Yugi wears all the time. It's supposed to hold this spirit, as well as this great ancient power from 5000 years ago. Yugi told me stories about him back when they were in the Duelist Kingdom tournament that Yugi won. But the fact that I never met him was making me super nervous. I hope I don't mess this up!**

**Well that's chapter one! Yeah it's gunna be like Tea and Yami's little outing in the show but there is gunna be a few changes. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**


End file.
